A dor de uma paixão
by Hilana
Summary: O desesperodo toma conta de Rin ao ver seu filho desaparecido... E para atormentá-la mais tem que deparar-se com o homem de seu passado, o qual com afinco fugiu...
1. Chapter 1

**A dor de uma paixão**

Agarrando-se ao braço do policial, Rin gaguejava: — Meu bebê... alguém levou... o meu bebê! — As pessoas passavam apressadas, carregando suas compras de Natal. Por que ninguém fazia nada? Como num pesadelo, Rin foi levada para a delegacia e bombardeada de perguntas. Mas o que estava acontecendo? Será que aquela gente suspeitava de que era alguma louca? Seu pequeno James desaparecido, e ela sendo tratada como uma criminosa? Então, para aumentar seu desespero, um homem entrou na salinha abafada. Sesshoumaru! O marido do qual tinha fugido há dois anos. 0 pai que nem sabia da existência de James. Não queria falar com ele. Por favor... Oh, não! Estava perdida...


	2. Chapter 2

**A dor de uma paixão**

INUYASHA E SEUS PERSONAGENS NÃO ME PERTENCEM

**Capitulo I**

A rua estava repleta de pessoas que se atropelavam, carregadas de High Street,um grupo de crianças encapotadas,de cachecol e chapéu de lã,cantava canções de Natal,enquanto uma delas coletava dinheiro dos transeuntes,sacudindo uma latinha.O céu estava carregado e a temperatura tinha caído pensou que não seria surpresa se nevasse.  
James estava cansado e para casa depois de um passeio no andava depressa, sua figura esbelta e elegante enfiada num casaco de pele de carneiro que ainda conservava a classe, apesar de bastante todo o seu dinheiro com James, para ela mesma não comprava quase nada.  
Com gritinhos de alegria, James apontou para uma vitrine, jogando-se para frente no carrinho e obrigando Rin a parar para que ele pudesse admirar uma linda árvore de Natal.  
-Bonito, não é? – Curvou-se e sorriu para ele.  
-Munito. – James estava começando a falar e trocava algumas letras.  
Rin lembrou que tinha prometido levar uns bolos para Kaede e parou o carrinho duas lojas adiante.  
-Não vou demorar, meu querido. – James começou um choro, fazendo beicinho e olhando a mãe com censura.  
-Não fique triste, volto logo. – Entrou correndo na Kaede pedia alguma coisa e Rin sentia-se bem quando podia retribuir de alguma forma toda a gentileza com que ela e James eram tratados.  
Na correria, esbarrou numa senhora, derrubando todos seus pacotes no chão.  
-Desculpe – E abaixou-se para pega-los.

A senhora quase arrancou os pacotes das mãos de dúvida, estava extenuada, como James.O Natal é uma época exaustiva para todo desculpou-se resposta, recebeu apenas um olhar gelado.  
Do balcão, o padeiro comentou:  
-Meu Deus, que mau humor!  
Rin sorriu e encomendou os bolos.  
O padeiro colocou tudo numa caixa de papelão bem amarrada, enquanto tagarelava:  
-Que dia! Trabalhei o tempo bem que o Natal só acontece uma vez por ano.  
-Adoro o Natal – disse Rin, estendendo-lhe o dinheiro.  
Esperou pelo troco, olhando-se no espelho atrás do balcão, Seu rosto estava vermelho por causa do frio, salientando os vivos olhos cabelos loiros e longos que ela costumava usar amarrados estavam soltos em das brincadeiras favoritas de James era desfazer o seu penteado.  
-Obrigado – O padeiro entregou-lhe o troco e Rin correu para a porta.  
Por um segundo, seu olhar atônito fixou-se no ponto em que tinha deixado depois para a porta de outra percebeu que o carrinho não estava á vista e seu coração disparou, aterrorizado.  
Desesperada, correu até a esquina, voltou a confeitaria, indo e vindo, que podia te-lo deixado diante da vitrine que tinha chamado a atenção do para lá ate a árvore alta,com suas luzes coloridas.

-Não... – falou em voz alta, para si mesma – James!  
Sua mente, inerte, parecia se convencer de que nada daquilo estava acontecendo, que tudo não passava de um engano.  
As pessoas a observavam, estranhando seu olhava ao redor, chamando por James, na esperança de ver aquele rostinho corado e fofinho.  
Viu um policial a alguns para ele, esquecendo os bolos, que caíram e, num segundo, foram pisados por uma senhora que passava.  
Agarrou-se ao braço do gaguejava:  
-O meu bebê...Alguém....Levou...o meu bebê!  
-Onde deixou seu filho, minha senhora?  
-Lá – E apontou para a confeitaria. – Estava comprando bolos e deixei-o do lado de fora.  
-É sua? – A senhora deu-lhe a caixa amassada – Sinto muito, pisei nela sem querer.  
Rin pegou a caixa, sem tirar os olhos do policial.  
-Fiquei lá dentro um minuto, só um pouquinho.  
-Quando foi isso, minha senhora?  
-Agora mesmo. – O pânico parecia crescer dentro gritar para que ele começasse a agir. – Eles não podem estar muito lá dentro só um minuto e não consigo encontrar meu filho! – Ela procurava olhar para longe, tentando atravessar a barreira de pessoas que passavam apressadas, Viu um carrinho de bebê.Seu coração pulou de alegria, mas aí percebeu que era uma menina que estava dentro dele.  
-Por favor, faça alguma ém deve ter levado meu filho.Não deve estar longe! – Pensou que quem quer que o tivesse levado estaria empurrando o carrinho pelas ruas ali de ...Em que direção? Onde estariam?

O policial falava no -a com bondade e calma.  
- Estão mandando um carro.Não vai dar uma busca para localizar seu bebê.Agora, mantenha-se calma, minha achar seu bebê.  
A senhora que tinha estragado o pacote de bolo ainda estava lá, junto com o dois ouviam tudo, sem a menor cerimônia.  
- Não havia ninguém com você? – ela perguntou – Não pode ser sua amiga que resolveu dar uma voltinha com ele aqui por perto?  
- Não.  
- Alguém estava com a senhora? – o policial perguntou  
Ela negou com a cabeça continuando a procurar, desesperada, olhando para todo lado.O coração pulava descompassado e suas mãos estavam um pesadelo, como o de alguns anos atrás.Só que agora era realidade, a triste realidade.  
-Será que um amigo não poderia ter levado o carrinho para dar um passeio? – o policial insistiu.  
-Quem faria uma coisa dessas?  
-As pessoas as vezes tem um estranho senso de humor.  
Uma pequena multidão começava a se formar ao redor deles, ouvindo, observando e comentando.  
Uma sirene soou.O carro de policia outros carros deram passagem e um veiculo preto parou ao lado deles.O policial informou aos recém-chegados o que então Rin que entrou na radiopatrulha.O motorista virou-se e sorriu para ela.

-Vamos subir primeiro a High Street,depois viramos e pegamos outra localizar o bebê, avise.  
Havia uma policial feminina ao lado dela,com um caderno de anotações na mão, e continuou a lhe fazer perguntas.  
Rin mantinha os olhos fixos na rua, tentando observar cada detalhe por onde passavam.  
-Ele usava um casaco bege e tinha um gorro luvas, sim, mas não para com elas nas mãos.  
-Calças?  
-Marrom.  
-E sapatos?  
-Castanhos, de ém vive tirando os sapatos – Adorava se despir.Às vezes quando ela entrava nas lojas e o deixava fora,ao voltar encontrava seus sapatos e meias espalhados na calçada.  
O carro tinha virando e se dirigia lentamente para o outro lado da rua.

Ela continuava a olhar fixamente tudo por onde cabeça estalou de dor.Não havia sinal de James.  
-O que vou fazer? Cadê meu filho? Onde esta James? – ela não parava de repetir.  
-E seu marido? – a policial perguntou.  
O rosto de Rin ficou tenso.  
-Não tenho.  
A policial olhou para ela, rapidamente, assim como o motorista, que a observou pelo espelho retrovisor.  
-Não é casada?  
Rin hesitou e continuou olhando para a rua.  
-Então, não é casada?  
-Somos separados.  
O clima mudou, instantaneamente.  
-Posso sabe o nome e o endereço do seu marido?  
-Não.  
Pensou que se soubessem, acabaria por te-lo por perto, depois de dois anos correndo dele, procurando fugir de seu alcance.

-Receio insistir: temos de saber o nome e o endereço do pai da criança.  
Rin balançou a cabeça, procurando afastar as mechas de cabelo do rosto pálido.A tensão e a dor já marcavam aquele rosto, retirando-lhe o aspecto jovem, endurecendo-lhe os traç lábios tremiam.A policial observou-a, deu uma olhada para o colega, que deu de ombros.  
-Seu marido pode ter levado a crianç ainda não tinha lhe ocorrido?  
Rin sorriu, com ironia e um pouco de tristeza:  
-Não, ainda não.  
-Mas ele pode ter feito casos, geralmente é o pai, pode se houve desavença.  
-Não foi ele. – Seu coração pulava cada vez que via um carrinho de crianç nunca era não tinha a impressão de que tinha sumido da face da terra.  
-Só queremos ajudar você.Precisamos colocar o nome e o endereço de seu marido nesta do mais, ele precisa ser avisado. É o pai da criança.  
Houve silencio.  
-Ele é o pai ou não?

É sim, mas não quero que saiba. – Havia amargura na voz de Rin.Não podia contar o que tinha se passado.A ultima coisa que queria na vida era que Sesshoumaru soubesse onde estava.  
O carro parou e ela olhou para fora.  
-Você fica no carro, minha querida. – A policial segurou Rin de leve contra o assento, quando ela percebeu onde estavam.

O motorista desceu e dirigiu-se para a porta da , e Kaede -o e olhou o carro, onde estava, Rin não podia ouvir o que diziam, mas viu o horror crescer no rosto de Kaede, á medida que o policial quis se aproximar de Rin, mas ele a impediu.  
- Estamos apenas checando para ver se o bebê foi trazido para casa - Esclareceu a policial - É sua parenta, sua mãe?  
- Minha com ela. - O desânimo começava a tomar conta de Rin.  
- O que ela faz?  
- Dirige uma agência de secretária durante meio período.  
A mulher observou a casa asseada de subúrbio.  
- Mas você mora aqui?  
- Tenho um apartamento em cima da garagem. - Se nada tivesse acontecido, a uma hora dessas,provavelmente estaria providenciando chá para James e ele estaria brincando no caldeirão com o martelinho de borracha.  
Rin observava Kaede e o policial.O que ele estaria perguntando? Não havia muito a não tinha revelado seu passado á verdade, desde o dia em que se apresentou para o trabalho na agência, Kaede tinha sido um amor de pessoa para muita sorte encontrá-la naquelas circunstâncias.Só um mês depois de sua chegada, percebeu que estava grá procurou amenizar seu choque e desespero fazendo por ela tudo que podia.  
- Deve contar a seu marido, querida.  
Mas Rin foi irredutível, nao contaria nada a Sesshoumaru.  
A outra tentou persuadi-la de todas as então que ela trabalhasse na agência enquanto esperava a criança e, depois que tivesse o bebê,continuasse a trabalhar meio período como secretá sido relativamente fácil arranjar quem cuidasse de não gostava de ter que deixá-lo com outra pessoa, mas não tinha de manhã, deixando o filho aos cuidados de uma família da vizinhança.  
O policial voltou junto com olhou para Rin pela janela.  
- Você está bem?  
Fez que sim, com a cabeça trêmula.  
- Tenho certeza de que vão encontra-lo. - Era evidente que ela não sabia o que dizer.

Kaede era uma mulher de quase sessenta anos, forte e jovial,de olhos azuis já um pouco desbotados, e estava quase tão desesperada como Rin.O marido,Bokuseno, era invalido, e apesar de ter uma cadeira de rodas,dependia dos outros para um tremendo senso de humor que, de certa forma,compensava a fraqueza fí doença há alguns anos tinha-o colocado naquela situaçã teve que assumir a direção da firma, fazendo um bom dia era um vizinho que a ajudava, cuidando da casa e de Bokuseno,enquanto ela estava na agência.  
A principio, Rin teve receio de aumentar os problemas de Kaede,que já não eram poucos,mas a amiga fez questão de que James.Não tinha filhos, e a doença do marido a ameaçava com um futuro solitário e vazio.A chegada de James tinha-lhes dado novo adoravam cuidar do bebê e quase imploravam a Rin que saísse para deixa-los com eles.  
Kaede olhou para as mãos de Rin, e esta percebeu que ainda segurava a caixa de bolos amassada.  
- Desculpe, foi pisada.  
- Oh, meu Deus! - Virou-se para o policial - Posso ir com ela?  
- É melhor a senhora ficar aqui, no caso de alguém trazer o menino de volta.  
- Mas ela precisa de uma companhia.  
- Nós cuidaremos dela.  
Rin queria que Kaede fosse, mas havia Bokuseno,que não podia ficar disso, alguém podia mesmo levar James para o pegassem, pensando que estava perdido ou abandonado.  
- Se você precisar de mim, meu amor... - Kaede pegou o braço de Rin pela janela aberta do carro.  
- Obrigada... - Viu os olhos da outra cheios d'água e quis poder também chorar. Mas não conseguia.  
O carro partiu.

- Vamos encontra-lo, não se preocupe. - A policial procurava tranqüiliza-la.- Talvez alguma mulher solitária o tenha pegado por um momento, mas vamos traze-lo de estar sendo muito bem cuidado...Ate mesmo mimado, quem sabe? Normalmente, é isso que amiga estava certa: você não devia estar sensata, meu bem, e dê o nome e endereço do seu que tenha sido o motivo da briga de vocês, ele vai deixar isso de ça o que eu lhe digo: vai ficar tão preocupado como você. Afinal, é filho dele também.  
Rin não -se a olhar pela janela, observando as vitrines iluminadas e os enfeites de Natal.  
- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você terá que dizer - Dessa vez, a policial foi áspera.  
O carro dirigiu-se a delegacia.  
- Vamos descer aqui.  
Rin obedeceu, çou. Uma outra policial segurou-a.  
- Precisa de uma xícara de chá.Também tomarei uma de bom grado.  
O carro partiu, e elas entraram na recepção, um sargento olhou-a por um foi encaminhada, até uma salinha de , obediente, mas sem pronunciar uma palavra.  
- Vão trazer chá para nó apenas checar o que você me disse até ter perdido alguns detalhes.  
-Estou me sentindo mal - Levantou, e a policial, rapidamente, mostrou-lhe um banheiro pequeno e cabeça rodava e um suor gelado escorria-lhe pela frio pelo corpo todo, a sensação de enjôo indo e voltando.  
Lavou o rosto varias vezes com água fria e voltou para a chá sobre a e aceitou a xícara que a policial lhe calor lhe fez çou-se na escrivaninha.  
- Estou com medo - murmurou, quase para si mesma - Ele é tão pequeno!  
James era tudo que tinha no mundo.Não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem impossível que há apenas dois anos não tomado conta de sua vida, de seu coração, ficava em pânico ao imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo com ele.

- Estamos procurando.Não pense em mais nada, a não ser em como vai nos ajudar.Não quero pressionar você, mas temos que saber o nome do pai.  
Rin bebeu mais um pouco de chá.Aquele calor agradável diluía a sensação de gelo sobre a pele.  
- Que idade você tem, minha querida? - A policial tentava abordá-la de outra forma.  
- Vinte e três. - Sentia-se mais velha, como se tivesse cem anos.A tensão era tanta, que até os ossos doíam.  
- Onde morava antes de vir para cá?  
- Sou de Londres, sempre morei aqui.  
- Em que bairro de Londres?  
- Qualquer um.  
Rin era filha única, e os pais, instáveis e irrequietos, viviam mudando de havia morado muito tempo num mesmo lugar, mudando constantemente de escola, de amigos, ganhando uns e perdendo aquele eterno mudar em que tinha se transformado sua de um lar estabelecido, tranqüilo, coisa que jamais teve.  
A policial olhou para ela, com uma mulher da mesma idade que Rin, de constituição forte, mas ao mesmo tempo sensível, olhos castanhos e duros.  
- Você quer nos ajudar a encontrar o seu bebê, ou não quer?  
- Claro que em que vou ajudar? Dizendo onde morava antes de vir para cá?  
-Pode nos ajudar a conhecer você. O bebê deve ter sido levado por alguém que a conhece ou que a conheceu no passado. - Fez uma pausa. - Seu marido, por exemplo.  
- Não , não é possível.  
A mulher encostou-se na cadeira, batendo com o lápis na escrivaninha.  
- Você se importaria se a chamasse de Rin? É um nome muito bonito...e não é comum.É seu nome verdadeiro?  
- É o meu nome verdadeiro. Minha mãe que escolheu.  
- Você disse que sua mãe morreu cedo?  
-É verdade. Ela e meu pai morreram.  
- Onde moravam? Por aqui?  
- Blackheath.  
Nos últimos três anos de vida, seus pais tinham se estabelecido em Blackheath, mas sempre davam a impressão de que poderiam mudar a qualquer de lá.Na época tinham um cachorro, o primeiro de suas vidas, e costumavam leva-lo para passear pelo parque duas vezes ao dia.

Rin não morava mais com eles, tinha alugado um quarto em Camden vez em quando, ela os visitava, mas os pais nunca lhe dedicavam muita atençã sempre muito envolvidos com eles mesmos e não lhes sobrava tempo para criança era um peso muito grande para eles,uma peça de bagagem a mais para ser carregada por sempre achou que era difícil para eles, se lembrar dela.  
A policial observava, procurando descobrir seus pensamentos pela expressão do rosto.  
A salinha onde estavam era calma, impessoal e ar um mistura de cheiro de cera e pó.Rin sentia-se insegura por não poder se apoiar em criança tinha a impressão de que não existia de freqüentes mudanças na infância deram-lhe a sensação de se diferente, , a tinha trazido á realidade, a vida, mas agora ele não estava lá e aquela sensação de irrealidade a envolvia novamente.  
- Você fuma?  
- Não.  
- Quer mais chá?  
- Não, obrigada - Olhou para o relógio da tempo fazia que James tinha desaparecido? Tentou lembrar, mas havia perdido a noção do tempo.  
As perguntas começaram respondia maquinalmente, quase sem saber o que dizia.O tique-taque do relógio tornou-se insuportável.  
as perguntas seguiam um padrão, que ela não conseguia perceber qual era,apesar de mulher não era indelicada, embora continuasse observando-a sem parar.Não transmitia nenhum calor chegou a se sentir , de quê?  
Olhou para o relógio, desanimada.  
-Será que não podia perguntar se há alguma novidade? Faz horas desde...  
- Se tivesse alguma novidade, alguém já teria vindo James nasceu? Será que foi no 's?  
-Foi, sim.  
Era um hospital enorme, construído no meio de um gramado enfermeiras iam e vinham pelos corredores, como se não ligassem muito para os corredores muito compridos, cheios de gente,através dos quais os pacientes,eram conduzidos como robôs.  
- Quem foi seu medico?  
-Dr. Sullivan.

Rin tinha visto o medico poucas dos mais olhava para ela,dando-lhe uma receita antes mesmo que terminasse de falar e quase mandando que fosse embora.  
- O que faz seu marido?  
Rin não saberia responder, mesmo que quisesse.O que Sesshoumaru fazia? Nunca havia falado com ela sobre isso e ela nunca perguntou.O casamento deles durou tão pouco...Parecia tão irreal quanto a situação que vivia nesse lembrava daqueles meses, tinha a impressão de não os ter vivido de verdade.A não ser por James, que era a única lembrança viva daquele tempo.  
Mas Sesshoumaru era real e existia em algum lugar fora de seu como se fosse um satélite, que girava numa órbita diferente da dela, impossível, portanto de se encontrarem.  
Passos os dedos gelados pelo -os murchos como quando terminava de dar banho em costumava tomar banho antes de dormir e sempre levava o submarino amarelo para brincar enquanto ela o ensaboava, era um prazer ter aquele corpinho rechonchudo em suas mãos.  
A porta se abriu e um homem alto e calmo olhou para ele, com esperança e medo.  
- Há alguma novidade?  
- Ainda não. - Sorriu-lhe com confiança. - Não se preocupe, .  
A policial levantou e foi até a dois conversaram olhava para eles e para o reló. Já estava lá há horas.O tempo passava, e nada alem de perguntas e mais á que estavam procurando por James? O que estariam fazendo?  
- Ela é estranha - a policial falou, em voz baixa.  
- O que você acha?  
- Não consigo entender - E olharam para Rin.

O homem se aproximou de Rin e ofereceu um cigarro que ela recusou.  
- Será que estão procurando por ele? Alguém dever ter visto o menino. Fiquei na loja só um minuto.  
- Receio ter que insistir que nos dê o nome e endereço de seu marido, .É quiser realmente que encontremos seu filho, precisa cooperar conosco.  
Um tremor percorreu-lhe o encarar aquele e a policial se olharam, irritados com sua teimosia.  
- Deixe-me ver sua agenda.  
A policial virou as paginas, franzindo o cenho.  
- Não consigo ler o que está escrito que você deve entender.- Começava a se enervar.  
- É como tirar água de pedra.- A mulher suspirou - Teimosa é pouco pra dizer o que ela é.  
O homem devolveu-lhe a agenda e olhou para Rin.  
- Acho que você estava realmente com James, não é?  
Ela arregalou os á que tudo não passava de uma grande confusão? Será que James estava em casa? Lembrou-se então do parque, dos cisnes, da árvore de Natal na vitrine.  
- Ele estava o deixei lá fora, enquanto comprava os estava irritadiço?  
- Estava irritado, heim? A senhora também não estava? Cansada, talvez? Às vezes, as mães ficam tão cansadas que fazem coisas que jamais fariam em outras ocasiões.Não tenha receio de entendemos como são essas coisas...  
- Que coisas? Do que está falando?  
- Talvez tenha batido na criança um pouco mais do queria.A senhora é bastante jovem, e as mães jovens em geral ficam uma filha da sua idade que tem um como são essas coisas....

- Nunca bati em James! E não pretendo é tudo que tenho no mundo. - Só a idéia já a boquiaberta com o que ele tinha acusadoramente para o policial - Então, é isso que está pensando? Que eu fiz alguma coisa com ele e que menti esse tempo todo? Não estou ém deve ter levado meu sai da loja, ele não estava mais lá.Vocês estão procurando por ele ou só estão aqui me fazendo essas perguntas? Estão procurando pelo meu bebê?  
O homem empertigou-se, jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou.  
- Estamos, sim, . - E saiu da sala.  
A policial era menos agressiva.  
- Temos que ter certeza, eliminar todas as dúvidas.Não se preocupe, estamos fazendo de tudo.Já colhemos informações com a vizinhança sobre o você e o carro com alto-falante está fazendo ronda na área da High dúzias de telefonemas ate agora.  
- Alguém deve ter visto James.  
Será que alguém se lembraria de uma criança de calça marrom, rostinho rosado e zangado, no meio da multidão, daquela massa anônima de rostos, alguém certamente devia ter visto á que não?  
- Estou faminta e você deve estar também.Já está aqui há horas.  
Rin sacudiu a cabeç o estômago embrulhado.Não agüentaria sequer o cheiro de comida.  
- Pelo menos, tome outra xícara de chá.  
Com relutância, ela aceitou.  
- Gostaria de deitar um pouquinho?  
Enquanto Rin tomava o chá, a policial pode observar sua palidez e olheiras.  
Rin não aceitou, não conseguiria nervos estavam tensos como se previsse um grande perigo.  
- Estamos transmitindo um apelo pelo radio, dando seu nome e pedindo a qualquer pessoa que tenha visto o menino para nos informar.  
Rin levou um susto.  
- Transmitindo meu nome? - Isso ainda não tinha lhe ocorrido, seu nome, espalhado por toda Londres.  
- Os jornais da tarde também publicaram a fazer um apanhado de sua vida com a senhora com quem você mora...  
Tudo parecia rodar em volta de Rin.

Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.  
- Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Sentia-se afundando em mares misteriosos, feitos de água gelada que provocavam choques em sua mente.Não tinha consciência da presença da mulher a seu corpo estava banhado de suor.  
- Você devia se recostar um pouco, meu que eu chame um médico? Está se sentindo mal?  
Rin lutou para agüentar firme e sair da escuridão que ameaçava tragá que pensar tinha que resolver o que fazer.Não podia deixar que as coisas acontecessem assim, sem controle.  
-Estou....Bem.  
A porta atrás dela se abriu, de uma voz irritada:  
- Não pode entrar aí !  
Um homem um casaco bem cortado sobre um terno escuro e uma echarpe branca de lã.Seu rosto severo, de traços bem marcados, sugeria olhos mantinham-se fixos na figura quase inerte de Rin, largada sobre a cadeira.  
Amedrontada, olhou em volta, como querendo se recusar a constatar aquela presenç lábios pálidos e trêmulos apenas puderam pronunciar:  
- Não!!  
Caiu de lado, tombando a cadeira, desmaiada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo II

Rin sentia as pálpebras pesadas como çava-se em manter os olhos abertos, lutando contra uma grande dor de cabeça.Não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava, tentando localizar de onde era a luz que brilhava diante de seus deitada numa cama dura.A sua frente, uma parede bege.  
Virou a cabeça lentamente e encontrou uns olhos cinzentos e , lembrou.  
- Oh, meu Deus - murmurou virando a cabeça.  
- Fique quieta - ele disse, autoritário.  
Aquela voz familiar despertou-a. Uma sensação de extrema fraqueza apoderou-se dela, fazendo-a lembrar outras vezes em que tinha sentido a mesma coisa.  
Durante um certo tempo, ficou deitada, tremendo, sentindo-se temporariamente a tinha sabia que isso ia acontecer, desde o momento em que falaram que sua foto tinha saído no jornal.Só não esperava que fosse tão será que já havia se passado muito tempo? Desde quando James estava desaparecido?  
- James... - A voz saiu rouca. Virou-se para ele novamente, os olhos azuis brilhando por causa das lágrimas - Há novidades? Encontraram James?  
- Ainda não, mas vão encontrar.Não se preocupe.  
- Não me preocupar? Como é que pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Estou quase louca!  
- Sei disso, mas tem que ser otimista e acreditar que vão ficar tranqüila.Vão acha-lo.  
- O que está pensando? Acha que basta ordenar para que eu não me preocupe? Tudo é tão simples para você.Aperta um botão e sua cabeça obedece ao comando, não é assim? Você não é humano.É uma maquina, um computador, programado para reagir sempre de idéias próprias ou humanas como amor, ódio ou pânico.  
- Você está histé não se preocupe, já chamaram um medico.Não sei por que ainda não chegou.O que fizeram com você? Eles a trancaram nesse quarto, fazendo perguntas, apesar do seu estado?  
- Por que você veio? Por que não ficou de fora? Posso suportar as perguntas da policia, mas não consigo suportar você!  
- Infelizmente, ainda sou seu direito de estar com você.

- Direito! É a única coisa que você conhece!  
- Conheço muitas outras coisas. - Ele não tirava os olhos do rosto perturbado de Rin - Por exemplo, sei que tenho um filho que nunca vi e que nem sabia que existia.  
Rin suspirou e não respondeu.  
- Como foi capaz de ter um filho meu, sem me contar? Será que eu não tinha o direito de saber?  
Mais uma vez, ela se recusou a responder e nem sequer olhou para parar de tremer.  
- Ele deve estar com uns dois anos, ê devia saber que estava grávida, quando fugiu de mim.  
Rin procurava não ouvir.Não queria falar com ele.  
- É meu? - a voz de Sesshoumaru estava selvagem e áspera.  
Sem pensar, seguindo um impulso, ela respondeu:  
- É!  
Ele relaxou e Rin imediatamente se arrependeu de não ter sido melhor dizer que James não era filho que não pensou antes?  
- Sesshoumaru inclinou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se na cadeira onde estava sentado.  
- Como ele é? - Sua voz estava rouca e o brilho dos olhos cinzentos revelava uma forte emoção.  
- Por favor, não me pergunte! - Não queria falar de James com aquele aperto no coraçã que ia adiantar descrever a cor de seus cabelos, os olhos, as roupas? Nada disso daria a Sesshoumaru uma idéia exata de como era o filho.  
O que poderia dizer? Que ele gostava de ovos e que não gostava de espinafre? Que dormia de bruços com o bumbum para cima? Que ele punha na boca tudo que lhe caia nas mãos? Que seu ursinho já estava quase todo mastigado e que ele arrancava todos os botões da roupa? Que caía muito quando andava, mas sempre se levantava e fazia força para não chorar? Que tinha dor de ouvido quando fazia frio e medo de cachorro?  
Poderia dizer também, é claro, que ele se parecia um bocado com o provavelmente ia ser pés e as mãos eram grandes para um bebê, e os cabelos caiam nos olhos, como os dele quando sacudia a cabeç vez Rin tinha visto Sesshoumaru ali naquele pedacinho de gente, chegando a provocar-lhe lágrimas amargas.  
Mas não diria nada a ele.

Conservou os olhos fechados, desejando que fosse embora, porque a dor de te-lo ali a seu lado estava se tornando insuportável.  
A policial apareceu nesse momento seguida de um homem baixo e de aparência cansada.  
- O medico, senhor - a cortesia de seu tom indicava que sabia quem Sesshoumaru era. A mudança de tratamento era bem sensíé aquele momento, estava sendo tratada com um suspeita velada,mas agora podia perceber o sorriso amável e curioso que lhe era dirigido.  
Não havia a menor duvida de que aquela mulher estava morrendo de não precisava explicar nada para ninguém.  
- Não pode lhe dar alguma coisa que a acalme? Está histérica.Já deviam ter tomado alguma providë foi massacrada, com perguntas como se fosse suspeita de entanto, basta olhar para ela para ver que está traumatizada.  
-Não quero nada - Rin sentou-se na cama.  
O medico sorriu tirou o paletó e segurou o seu pulso.  
- Você está apenas tensa, não é mesmo? Já tomou alguma coisa?  
- Não, e não quero ser dopada.Não vou tomar nenhum calmante.- Queria participar de tudo, saber o que estava se tomasse sedativo, ficaria entorpecida e não teria consciência do que acontecia a seu redor.  
- Como se sente? Um pouco cansada heim? - examinou os olhos dela - Olhe para cima, para os lados.  
Rin obedecia, irritada.  
-Estou perfeitamente bem.  
- Todo mundo se sente mal sem dormir - O medico falou, com um sorriso profissional, como se quisesse disfarçar a intenção de sua observação.- Tem que pensar que seu corpo não é uma maquina e você não pode passar tudo isso sem se desligar de vez em quando.  
- Não quero calmante!  
- Você precisa relaxar e espero que colabore comigo - Dirigiu-se para onde estava sua viu-o pegar uma seringa.  
- Não sou nenhuma criança.Não sou obrigada a aceitar o que não quero, e me recuso a ser dopada.  
Sesshoumaru não se ao lado dela, com as mãos nos bolsos.  
- Ela pode sair daqui? Não esta sob suspeita de lugar, não vai conseguir repousar.

O medico olhou para a policial que deu de ficou irritado e gritou:  
- Será que terei que convocar meu advogado para tirá-la daqui?  
A policial saiu sem olhou desesperado para Rin.  
- Deixe que o medico lhe dê alguma coisa para acalmar seus nervos.  
- Meus nervos estão ótimos!  
- Não seja tão teimosa.!  
- Acho que os seus é que precisam de um relaxante.  
O medico baixou os olhos, discretamente, afastando-se da linha de olhou para Rin de um modo ameaç sentia o mau humor dele vindo a estava zangado sua boca se transformava numa linha reta e dura, enquanto os olhos cinzentos faiscavam por causa da raiva que lhe queimava por dentro.A expressão do medico também lhe era presenciado centenas de pessoas reagirem daquela forma aos acessos de raiva de toda vida ele encontrou pessoas ansiosas por aplacar a explosão de seu mau humor ou, então que corriam para satisfaze-lo como cachorrinhos.  
- Vamos sair daqui - Sesshoumaru falou bruscamente - Vamos levá-la para casa e colocá-la na cama.  
-Tem razão, é uma ótima idéia. - o medico concordou  
Rin sorriu, irônica.  
-Se casa significa a sua, esqueça.Não moro lá.  
- Que inferno! - Saíam chispas dos olhos de Sesshoumaru.  
O medico virou-se, arrumou sua maleta, colocou o casaco novamente, como se não quisesse participar daquela discussão.  
- Você não precisa ficar aqui.  
- Vou voltar para o meu apartamento - Lá haveria um monte de lembranças de brinquedos estariam na prateleira de seu minúsculo quartinho.O cercado estaria vazio e o caldeirão defronte a James não estaria lá.Seu coração apertou-se ela iria suportar?  
- Você não deve fazer a imprensa vai estar por lá.Eles vão come-la viva. - O tom de Sesshoumaru era áspero.  
Rin ficou olhos se encontraram.  
-Eles sabem?  
-O que você acha?- Havia algo de cínico em sua expressão

- Tinha um repórter lá fora, quando entrei...Ele me ouviu falando com o praticamente tive que empurrá-lo para poder hora dessa sua casa já deve estar infestada de gente.  
O medico resolveu intervir.  
- É a pura verdade, .  
Rin cobriu o rosto com as mãos.Não poderia voltar para o pequeno apartamento sobre a e Bokuseno deveriam estar preocupados com ve-los,explicar-se e pedir desculpas.  
- Só há um lugar onde você pode ficar segura.  
- Segura!  
- É a salvo.  
- Da imprensa - Rin retrucou, com um olhar zombeteiro e amargo.  
Sesshoumaru ficou furioso e virou-se para olhar o medico que ainda ouvia a conversa dos dois.  
- É, da imprensa.O único problema é como tirá-la daqui e evitar a imprensa ao mesmo tempo.  
-Da maneira como cheguei aqui. - O medico sugeriu - O carro da policia esta nos fundos.A imprensa não pode entrar lá... Há portões enormes de ferro que mantem os repórteres ês podem sair pelos fundos e passar por eles sem que possam aproximar-se de vocês.  
- Prefiro ficar aqui - O desespero começava a tomar conta de Rin - No caso de...  
- Você não pode fazer houver alguma novidade você ficará sabendo ser mantida a par de tudo, não se preocupe - Sesshoumaru olhou para ela com impaciência - Ofereci uma recompensa por qualquer informação.  
Ela mordeu os lábios, nervosa e irritada.  
- Dinheiro? Claro, é a única coisa que você conhece, não é? É sua resposta para tudo.  
- Pode ajudar! E dinheiro ajuda, por que não haveria de usa-lo? Ele é meu filho, mesmo que você preferisse que não fosse.  
- Preferir que não fosse? Daria a vida para que não fosse!  
O rosto de Sesshoumaru enrijeceu-se e a raiva aparecia em cada um de seus traços.  
- Obrigado

Nas semanas anteriores a separação, antes que ela o deixasse, houve cenas como essa,cenas de batalha que haviam deixado cicatrizes profundas.Não conseguindo mais suportar a situação, Rin resolveu fugir e desde então não fazia outra aqueles dois anos de separação nada tinha mudado.A amargura ainda era muito grande, deixando marcas em cada momento vivido.  
Tirou as pernas da cama e virou-se para aproximou-se para ampará-la, mas ela o empurrou.  
- Pode deixar.  
Ele recuou, tenso e emocionado.  
- Tenho que mandar avisar lá motorista esta esperando.  
- Estou indo para lá - O medico respondeu dirigindo-se para a porta - o que quer que eu lhe diga?  
- Entregue-lhe um bilhete - Procurou um papel em seus bolsos.O medico abriu a maleta e tirou um bloco de receitas.  
- Isso serve?  
-Muito obrigado - Sesshoumaru escreveu rapidamente e colocou o bilhete dentro de um envelope que o medico também lhe -o ao medico dizendo: - É um Rolls preto.  
Ele sorriu e se manter em pé, Rin se apoiava com uma das mãos nas costas da coração estava disparado.Não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em seu pequeno e indefeso ao menos não tivesse parado naquela maldita loja!Queria tanto poder estar com ele em casa,James dormindo em seu berço,o rostinho corado enterrado no travesseiro e o lençol cobrindo seu bumbum virado pra jeito de dormir deixava-a preocupada quando ele era ainda muito pequeno.  
- Será que James não vai se sufocar? Não é perigoso? - Tinha perguntado na clinica.  
A enfermeira sorriu e tranquilizou-a:  
- Deixe que ele durma do jeito que quiser.  
Algumas senhoras de idade com quem conversava lhe diziam que era perigoso, Rin explicava que não havia o menos perigo, mas não se tinha descoberto que um bebê era um ótimo cartão de pessoas sempre paravam para olhar o carrinho, debruçando-se sobre ele, brincando com o bebê quando ele estava acordado.

As mulheres mais velhas sempre subestimavam sua idade, principalmente quando estava de jeans e camiseta e davam-lhe mil conselhos de como cuidar de feito muitos amigos no bairro por causa que as pessoas precisam de uma desculpa para falar umas com as outras, e James era essa todo o mundo, os bebês são motivo de conversa, entre as mulheres, pelo menos.  
Rin tinha construído seu mundo ao redor do dia era governado por ele, que lhe absorvia todos os pensamentos.  
A perspectiva de não tornar a vê-lo deixava-a em pânico.  
Mas não queria pensar nisso.A polícia encontraria James são e o teria levado?Quem teria feito uma coisa dessas?A policial tinha dito que poderia ser uma mulher solitária e desesperada com necessidade de uma criança para desejava que fosse pelo menos que ele fosse cuidado e amado!A polícia o encontraria cedo ou tarde.  
- Mandei Harris levar o carro até a estação do metrô, a mais ou menos um quilômetro pedira à polícia que nos leve até lá.  
Rin não fez nenhum comentá abriu a porta e ela ouviu-o falar de forma autoritária com alguém:  
- Pronta? - perguntou, virando-se para ás dele havia um policial uniformizado.  
Saiu dali sentindo-se por um corredor sombrio até o carro de policia que esperava lá fez com que ela entrasse atrás e sentou-se a seu a porta e o carro agarrou Rin, empurrando-a para baixo, abaixo do nível da um susto, mas depois entendeu o que se passava.  
Sons confusos de vozes falando e gritando misturavam-se ao barulho do motor do carro que soltou Rin que sentou, trêmula.  
- Estão nos seguindo - o motorista falou observando pelo espelho retrovisor - Quer que eu despiste?  
- Quero.  
- Então, vamos lá - Ele fazia trejeitos como se tudo não passasse de uma brincadeira.O carro zarpou, virou rápido numa esquina, desceu uma ruela, assustando um homem que atravessava com seu cachorro, dobrou outra esquina a toda fechou os olhos e agarrou-se ao assento com as mã carros de corrida, odiava velocidade.  
Sesshoumaru colocou o braço ao redor -se, empurrando a mão dele.  
Estavam quase chegando à estação do metrô.Ela avistou o Rollys-Royce preto esperando.O motorista saiu, apagou o cigarro e abriu a porta do carro.  
O carro de policia parou de saltou e ajudou Rin com pernas estavam trêmulas, o que a fez tropeç ajudou-a a caminhar até o Rollys-Royce,quase depois o carro zarpava com eles.  
Rin recostou-se no assento, tremendo, os olhos acomodou-se ao lado dela e inclinou-se para frente, Ouviu-o falando ao fone ao lado do assento.  
Não estava interessada em -se mergulhar em desgraç falar com alguém, mas não com com conhecia falar sobre -se estranha, como se seu filho não fosse real,como se não passasse de um falar com alguém que o amasse como ela, que lembrasse dele como -se, de repente, pensando em James como se ele não existisse mais.Não devia, não uma loucura!  
James foi o primeiro ser humano que lhe deu seguranç a âncora que a segurava com firmeza à seu nascimento, sentiu-se outra pessoa, verdadeira e noites, quando tinha acabado de trazê-lo do hospital, em que se debruçava sobre seu bercinho ouvindo-o respirar, com medo de que ele parasse de fazê respiração era tão suave, tão silenciosa, que era difícil levado semanas para acreditar que James era forte, que estava vivo, que não ia parar de respirar se ela deixasse de observá-lo em seu berço.  
Sesshoumaru recolocou o fone e virou-se para olhá-la.  
- Vamos chegar em casa dentro de cinco minutos.  
Casa, ela que ele continua falando assim? Aquela casa enorme não é o meu lar, é apenas o lugar que ele usou para me prender.A enorme casa de boneca para o novo brinquedo.

Havia um grupo de homens do lado de fora da recostou-se sabendo que não poderiam percebê-los através dos vidros escuros do portões de ferro se abriram para deixar o carro passar e se fecharam novamente atrás deles, apesar de alguns repórteres terem tentado entrar depois do carro.  
Rin olhou para a fachada clássica daquele a estava até melhor do que quando foi construí tinha gastado muito naquela onde recebia e impressionava os executivos estrangeiros, exibindo sua riqueza.  
Lembrava-se nitidamente do primeiro dia que tinha visto a sensação de pequenez e criancice tinha-a assaltado quando ele atravessou com ela aqueles portõ olhos se arregalaram diante do que fugir, sentiu que jamais poderia se integrar naquele universo.  
Estava com vinte anos, mas teve a impressão de ter dez quando Sesshoumaru atravessou com ela o gramado, conduzindo-a delicadamente até a porta.  
Era impossível descrever sua sensação.Não poderia dizer-lhe como se sentia.Não ousou proferir uma -se a olhar para ele sem poder acreditar que era realmente sua esposa.  
Como ele poderia entender o que se passava com ela? Para ele tudo aquilo era rotina,um ambiente que ele conhecia,que lhe era acostumado com aquele padrão de vida,carros luxuosos,roupas caras e elegantes,casas maravilhosas e empregadas eficientes que as dirigiam e o serviam.  
Devia perceber que, para Rin,tudo aquilo era estranho e a distância que havia entre os dois não permitia a Sesshoumaru entender a profundidade de seu espanto.  
Tinham se conhecido poucas semanas atrá não sabia o que conversar com ele,não sabia por que tinha se casado com ela,nem o que sentia a esse respeito.  
Sabia por que ela tinha se casado com o motivo, mas preferia não pensar no assunto e tentou afastá-lo da sua cabeça.  
Sesshoumaru ajudou-a a sair do carro e acompanhou-a até a ás dos portões, os repórteres acionavam suas maquinas.

Mas só iam conseguir a imagem deles de costas, entrando na mansão. A porta foi sentiu como se fossem barras de prisão.  
Estava de volta à casa de onde tinha fugido há dois ali,observando o hall espaç tinha mudado.  
Os lustres e candelabros eram os ões dourados decoravam as paredes e uma concha branca de porcelana, de onde saia um leque cor-de-rosa, refletia num espelho com moldura dourada colocado do outro lado.  
Aquele homem careca de terno escuro que os olhava, também lhe era para Rin hesitante, examinando seu rosto pálido sem deixar transparecer alguma emoção.  
Sesshoumaru não lhe deu oportunidade de o cotovelo de Rin e levou-a escada acima.  
- Você precisa á exausta - Falou com o mordomo - Mande imediatamente um jantar para o quarto da .Algo bem leve.  
Rin sentia-se flutuar, enquanto subia aquela escadaria -se de sonhos que tinha tido, sonhos estranhos e ameaçadores quando a situação ainda lhe parecia irreal.O hall elegante, iluminado por aqueles enormes candelabros, ainda lhe parecia fantasmagórico.  
O quarto estava exatamente como ela o tinha no mesmo lugar, cuidadosamente arrumado e limpo.À medida que olhava ao seu redor, estranhava a familiaridade como cada objeto.  
Sesshoumaru mandou decorar o quarto para ela depois do casamento.O quarto dele ficava ao lado.A porta de comunicação estava aberta, o que deixou Rin assustada.  
Sesshoumaru foi até lá, fechou a porta e trancou-a, retirando a e entregou a chave a ela.  
Rin sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho com esse a chave de suas mãos, sem olhar para ele.  
- Não sou totalmente insensível - ele falou,a voz ríspida.  
Rin olhou para o tapete branco do também o frio do metal da chave em sua mão.  
Sesshoumaru caminhou até a cômoda francesa branca e dourada e abriu uma de lá uma camisola amarela e transparente e jogou-a sobre a cama.  
- Tire a roupa e vá para a cama - falou sem olhar para ela.

Rin nem se a cabeça baixa e uma expressão obstinada.  
Sesshoumaru foi até a porta, mas voltou-se.  
- Volto dentro de cinco minutos.  
Rin ficou onde foi até a cama e pegou a tinha tirado da gaveta a primeira que nem se lembrava de tê-la visto dentro dela, mas Rin se aquele pano macio nas mãos e sem querer as lembranças foram usado aquela camisola na última noite que Sesshoumaru dormiu com ela.  
Fechou os olhos apertando-a entre os , provavelmente, naquela noite que James foi concebido.  
Dirigiu-se à cômoda e pegou uma camisola branca, guardando a amarela sem olhar para ela.  
Sesshoumaru voltou ao quarto alguns minutos mais já estava na cama, seu rosto lívido pousado nos travesseiros e os olhos sombrios a olhar para ele.  
Sesshoumaru afastou-se para que o mordomo entrasse com uma bandeja, ajeitando-a sobre a cama.  
- Se preferir outra coisa, senhora...- Ele falou enquanto tirava a tampa de uma travessa de sopa de galinha.  
- Não, obrigada.  
Ele olhou para Sesshoumaru.  
- Posso trazer alguma coisa para o senhor também? O senhor já comeu?  
Sesshoumaru sacudiu a cabeça e não inclinou a cabeça e retirou-se.  
Rin sentiu um ligeiro arrepio com o aroma da a colher colherada era um esforço çou-se a tomar metade da sopa,mas não conseguiu tocar na omelete que estava em outra travessa.  
Na bandeja havia também duas xícaras e um bule de café.Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru.  
- Você gostaria de tomar café?  
- Por favor - Colocou a cadeira perto da cama e sentiu aquela proximidade como uma ameaça, mas tentou controlar-se para que ele não percebesse o medo que ele lhe despertava.  
Sua mão tremia quando lhe passou a xícara de café.Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar rápido.  
- Pare de tremer.Não sou nenhum monstro, pelo amor de Deus.  
Rin olhou sua xícara.O cheiro de café estava lhe provocando náuseas, não queria tomá-lo, mas, mesmo assim, pegou sua xícara e provou-o.

Sesshoumaru suspirou profundamente e encostou-se na cadeira, como se quisesse se de um instante, tomou seu café sem olhar para tantas as noites em que eles se sentavam calados perto um do outro,sem nada para sempre tinha tido aquela espécie de fixação por isso naquele como se sua cabeça ficasse menor,queimada por um fogo invisível.  
De repente, ele pôs sua xícara na bandeja e colocou esta no chão.  
Rin olhou para ele,surpresa.A figura de Sesshoumaru lhe parecia ainda mais marcante do que a impressão de que ele olhos cinzentos olhavam para ela.  
- Por quê? Em nome de Deus, por que você me deixou?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

Rin abriu os olhos e viu o quarto todo diversas vezes,procurando coordenar as idé-se de -se chorando,mas procurou esconder as lágrimas ao ver Sesshoumaru aos pés da cama,observando-a.  
- Oh! - suspirou, encolhendo-se.  
- Não fique assim!  
Rin mordeu os lábios e olhou novamente para Sesshoumaru.  
- E James? Alguma noticia?  
Ele balançou a cabeça,devagar,procurando esconder a própria emoção.  
Rin sentiu o corpo relaxar e cobriu o rosto com as mãos para evitar a claridade.  
- Por que ninguém consegue encontrá-lo?  
- Mas eles vão achá-lo,não se preocupe.  
Por entre os dedos,ela o viu aproximar-se e sentar ao seu tocou a pele pálida e macia de seus braços com as mãos e tranquilizou-a:  
- Quando não se tem noticia é sinal de que tudo está bem.  
Era um clichê,mas que continha uma certa verdade.E enquanto não tivessem noticias de James poderiam ter esperança de encontrá-lo e terminar com aquela tragé agarrava-se a qualquer fio de esperança.  
Havia um jornal aos pés da cama,Sesshoumaru pegou-o e abriu-o diante dela sobre a colcha.  
- Eles devem ter obtido essas informações com as pessoas com quem você morava.  
Na primeira página havia uma foto de olhou-a e não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas que lhe corriam pelo -se do dia que tirava a fotografia e a careta enorme que o filho tinha feito,seguro pela mão de Kaede,que procurava mantê-lo foto,James sorria,com a cabecinha jogada para trás,o corpinho rechonchudo vestido com um macacão branco com elefantes coloridos aplicados nos Bokusenolhos.

- Ele se parece com você, Sesshoumaru - Apesar de não ter nascido em berço de outro, com a mãe tendo mesmo que controlar muito bem os gastos, James sabia o que queria e procurava obter o que desejava,da mesma maneira que o pai.  
- É mesmo? - A emoção parecia tomar conta dele,olhava a foto procurando enxergar a semelhança.  
- A cor dele é diferente, mas o formato do rosto,o modo como ele olha...me lembra...- Rin não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas.  
- A imprensa colheu informações detalhadas sobre vocês. - Sesshoumaru estava irritado com a matéria publicada logo abaixo da foto - Isso pode despertar interesse de todo tipo.O seqüestro de uma criança é sempre noticia,mas o de meu filho é "sensacional"para eles.  
- Alguém pode reconhecê-lo. - Rin pensou em voz alta - Vendo a foto alguém pode lembrar-se de alguma coisa - A foto tinha que estava em algum ém devia tê-lo visto.  
-Como é que você pôde mantê-lo longe de mim todo esse tempo? Afinal de contas,ele também é meu, como você fez uma coisa dessas?  
Os lábios dela tantos os motivos para esconder o nascimento de James. Não queria voltar para a idéia de ser transformada numa boneca de luxo novamente e sabia que,se Sesshoumaru soubesse do filho, ia querê-lo e ela não ia aceitar separar-se de moveria céus e terras para apossar-se do filho.  
Tudo que Rin tinha amado havia sido arrancado de suas mã que James seria só dela e não queria perdê-lo!  
- Por que você nunca fala comigo! - Sesshoumaru fitava-a profundamente. -Toda vez que faço uma pergunta, você me olha com esses seus olhos muito azuis,mas eles não me dia achei que ia descobrir o que havia por trás deles,mas ainda não ê me desafia tentou se aproximar de mim,manteve sempre uma distância e nunca permitiu que eu me aproximasse, não foi assim, Rin?  
Ela queria dizer que tinha medo, medo de que ele se cansasse dela.Não queria se arriscar a sofrer se entregando totalmente.

Acreditava que ele tinha se casado com ela num momento de paixão,mas nunca acreditou que essa paixão fosse profunda ou que tivesse razões violentas que tendiam a dizes que não podia se arriscar e confiar no amor de Sesshoumaru.  
- Você ao menos não poderia ter me avisado que estava bem? - Sesshoumaru perguntou,ainda segurando seus braços com dedos fortes. - Tem alguma idéia do que passei quando voltei e descobri que você tinha, simplesmente desaparecido? Varri Londres à sua detetives em todos os lugares que consegui ê, por acaso, mudou de nome?  
- Não. - Isso não tinha lhe -se tão segura no anonimato de um subúrbio de Londres que nem pensou nesse tantas pessoas que viviam ao seu redor, um verdadeiro mar de criaturas desconhecidas que se sentiu bem escondida,segura como uma árvore no meio da que Sesshoumaru não a pessoas em Londres se chamavam Taishou? Como ela previra, Sesshoumaru tinha suspeitado que ela mudaria de nome para permanecer no anonimato.  
Ele observava o perfil de Rin.  
- Você parece mais velha.  
-Estou mais velha.  
- Diferente.  
- Tive uma criança, isso muda a mulher . - Era mais do que uma simples mudança física tinha alterado o mundo todo ao seu redor. O amor fazia esses como um caleidoscópio que a cada sacudida misturava as peças do jogo da vida, modificando-o, formando um novo e lindo padrão.  
- E eu? - ele perguntou,asperamente - Estou diferente por acaso? Também estou dois anos mais velho, vou fazer quarenta enquanto você, apenas vinte e quatro.  
Rin nunca havia se preocupado com a idade dele, isso não fazia a menor diferença para se importaria se eles tivessem a mesma idade, o importante é que pudesse acreditar que ele a amava e sempre a amaria.  
Mas essa segurança ela não conseguia ter.  
- E durante esses dois anos eu tinha um filho e não sabia!

Ela lembrou de seu primeiro filho e olhou para Sesshoumaru, com tristeza.  
-Sinto muito pelo seu outro filho e pela sua quis dizer quanto sentia, mas nunca consegui.  
- Pensei que você tivesse ciúmes?  
-Não. - Depois acrescentou - Pelo menos acho que não, nunca falou nada sobre ela ou sobre o menino.  
- Não queria envolver você em meu fazer com que a nossa diferença de idade parecesse ainda maior.  
- Pensei que você não comentava por ser doloroso.  
- Não é que eu goste de me lembrar, ela e eu nos amávamos quando nos casamos, mas depois de dois anos ela começou a sair com outros homens. Não gostava da Europa. Só se sentia a vontade na América do Sul, onde nasceu e cresceu e onde tinha uma vida social passávamos muito tempo afastados, tínhamos um ano de casados,Paul nasceu, mas tive muito pouco contato com ele. Ela ficava com o filho o tempo tinha uma babá, mas a mãe não o largava, e por isso eu quase não o conhecia. - Fez uma pausa - Ele tinha apenas seis anos quando morreu.  
O corpo de Rin chegou a curvar-se de tanta dor que sentiu com essas últimas violentamente e Sesshoumaru tomou-a nos braços.  
- Não...nós vamos encontrar James. Não fique assim, por favor.  
Ela se sentia tão fraca e desamparada que deixou-se ficar encostada no peito de o bater firme e regular do coração em seu peito e sentiu seus lábios beijando-lhe as têmporas.  
- Estou com tanto medo...  
- Eu sei. - Ele passava a mão suavemente pelas costas de Rin,esquentando,com o calor da palma de sua mão, seu corpo abandonado e quase inerte.  
- James é tão pequenino...  
- Pss! - Com a boca Sesshoumaru percorreu os cabelos dela, respirando estava tão absorta em sua dor que não percebia as emoções daquele homem a seu seu corpo tremia entre os braços de Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru era tão... cada parte de seu corpo transpirava uma certeza, o que há algum tempo a tinha atemorizado, mas agora, nesse momento de fraqueza, a fazia sentir-se mais segura.

As batidas do coração dele tinham se cada vez mais rápidas,e a mão ia e vinha suave e irregularmente em suas costas e a boca de Sesshoumaru beijando-lhe a orelha delicadamente.  
- Você é tão pequena e delicada, parece que vai se partir em duas se tocar em você , foi a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção em você...sua fragilidade, quis segurar você assim e saber que era minha.  
Aquelas palavras, murmuradas em seu ouvido, conseguiram quebrar o clima de conforto e segurança que as caricias de Sesshoumaru lhe davam, desvensilhou-se dele abruptamente, corando e retirando suas mãos de cima dela.  
- Não faça isso!  
O rosto de Sesshoumaru endureceu de olhos faiscaram, a boca endureceu-se.  
- Não me empurre dessa maneira!  
- Não quero que você me toque!  
A raiva tomou conta de Sesshoumaru com o corpo tenso, olhou-a com rancor.  
- Sua pestinha, não consigo entender o que você quer! Deixou-me quase louco durante dois anos, imaginando onde você estava, com quem você estava e o que estaria acontecendo com você, para depois me dizer com a maior tranqüilidade, que não quer que eu toque em você! Deveria matá-la!  
Ela acreditou no que ouviu.A raiva dele era tanta que dava para sentir seu sangue fervendo, fazendo suas mãos tremer.  
Sem querer demonstrar medo, levantou ligeiramente o queixo em desafio:  
- Você me trouxe para cá. Eu não queria vir e não vou ficar. E também não quero suas mãos em cima de mim!  
- Isso é mau.... porque vai ter que agüentar minhas mãos em cima de você e além disso vai ter que gostar!  
As mãos que a agarraram tinham uma força capaz de anular qualquer resquício de coragem que ainda lhe restava, Sesshoumaru puxou-a para si e seus lábios esmagaram em um beijo punitivo, amargo, sem o menor prazer, que serviu apenas para machucar, uma das mãos ele mantinha a cabeça de Rin para trás, segurando os cabelos loiros, o que lhe permitia possuir plenamente sua boca.

Rin não tinha a menor chance e a fúria dele a fazia lembrar-se da triste noite em que a raiva de Sesshoumaru tinha chegado ao limite máximo e ele a tinha atingido, deixando-a depois sozinha. As erupções descontroladas de Sesshoumaru tinham sempre sido um enigma para Rin. Não sabia como lutar contra elas e não conseguia entendê sua fantasia sobre o amor não cabiam essas explosões de um desejo que não pode ser negado.  
Respirando pesadamente, ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos cinzentos mergulharam nos dela.  
- Você me forçou a isso. Não suporto ver que você é tão cega a ponto de não enxergar o que faz comigo?  
Sua boca tremia, estava quente e úmida dos lábios de Rin.  
Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos.  
- Oh, meu Deus, sinto muito...não queria fazer nada, você me levou à loucura! Ter você nos braços novamente, tocar em você, sentir o perfume da sua pele, para depois você me empurrar e me afastar de você. Centenas de vezes eu acordei, durante esses dois anos com sonhos como esse...e senti vontade de arrebentar tudo que estava a minha frente.  
- Você me machucou - Rin murmurou, tocando os lábios com os dedos.  
- Desculpe...Rin...  
Bateram na porta e Sesshoumaru levantou-se rapidamente, vociferando, irritado.  
- Sim, o que é?  
Jaken olhou para ele,impassível.  
- Há alguém que quer vê-lo,senhor.  
- Agora não, pelo amor de Deus.  
Jaken não se mexeu, mas seus olhos eram expressivos.  
-Acho que o senhor deveria ir.  
- Muito bem. - falou depois de uma fitou Jaken com o coração aos que tinha algo a ver com James.  
-O que é? - tentou saber.  
Jaken calmamente explicou:  
- Apenas um senhor que quer falar com o patrão,senhora. É só isso.  
Sesshoumaru foi até a porta e ambos pulou da cama e procurou um robe.O primeiro que encontrou pendurado no armário era de renda branca com gola e punhos de pele vestiu-o rapidamente e desceu atrás de Sesshoumaru.  
O hall estava vazio.

Apenas se ouvia o som estridente do relógio de vozes na biblioteca e parou na porta, sem saber se entrava ou não, podia ser um assunto inteiramente comercial, mas o instinto a advertia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o desaparecimento de James.  
- Quanto eles pedem? - Sesshoumaru perguntava com voz áspera.  
-Cinqüenta mil.  
- O quê? Só isso?  
- Foi o que pensei também, não é? - A outra pessoa dizia.  
- Estariam me experimentando?  
- Até agora é difícil dizer. Isso também me ocorreu.  
- Houve alguma prova de que é verdade? - A voz de Sesshoumaru não estava muito firme. - Foi um telefonema? Sem gravação ou fotos?  
- Apenas um telefonema, sem prova de espécie for verdade, mandarão depois a prova e nesse caso o preço também vai subir.  
- Exorbitantemente. - Sesshoumaru afirmou.  
A outra voz era calma.  
- Mas só se for um amadores, nunca se sabe.  
- O senhor acha que pode ser um amador?  
- É uma forma bastante estranha de fato, parece mais um seqüestro por emoção.Só quando souberam quem era a criança é que pensaram em dinheiro.  
Rin estava dura e a mão na maçaneta da porta, mas antes que ela se abrisse,Sesshoumaru falou:  
- Não quero que isso chegue à minha esposa... ela está em estado de choque, será que podemos manter essa história longe dos jornais?  
Rin abriu a porta e Sesshoumaru assustou-se ao ver como estava pálida e como seus olhos azuis estavam zangados.  
- Eu ouvi. - Olhou para o policial que a observava em silê um rosto calmo e impassível de quem esconde segredos mas que é bom observador, capaz de num minuto julgar desde um traje até a expressão de um rosto.  
- O que foi que aconteceu?  
-Houve um telefonema para um jornal - Sesshoumaru respondeu,aproximando-se dela. - Sente, Rin. - Ele segurou seu braço, não sabendo como ela reagiria.  
- James esta bem? Eles disseram se ele está bem? - Olhou para o outro homem,suplicante. - O que foi que eles disseram sobre James?  
- Sente, Rin - Sesshoumaru implorou.

- Deixe-me em paz - estourou, a voz trêmula - O que foi que disseram sobre James? - Ela empurrou Sesshoumaru com os olhos fixos no outro homem.  
- Ainda não temos certeza se o telefonema é de um seqüestrador ser,mas por outro lado é muito comum recebermos trotes de pessoas que querem apenas tumultuar, e o meu instinto me diz que é disso que se trata.  
- Mas se for... - ela começou.  
- Se não for trote, vou pagar o resgate - Sesshoumaru interrompeu. - Vamos ter James de volta nem que isso custe meu último centavo.  
- É sempre um erro pagar - o policial falou - Depois que recebem uma vez, ficam querendo cada vez mais.  
- Não vou colocar em risco a vida do meu filho - Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam apertados de raiva.  
- Não posso impedi-lo,senhor.É apenas um conselho, dada minha longa experiência....  
- Vamos pagar - Sesshoumaru falou cortando-o, lançando-lhe um olhar decidido que continha uma advertência.  
- O quê? - Rin perguntou, com temor - O que o senhor ia falar.  
- Nada. - Sesshoumaru cortou,secamente - Agarre-se á esperança de termos James de volta, não importa o quanto, é irrelevante.  
O policial deu de ombros,examinando Rin rapidamente.  
- Como quiser, senhor, mas podemos contar com a sua colaboração?Mesmo que pretenda pagar a importância,queremos ser informados de qualquer aproximação que tentarem fazer.O telefone já está conectado com o nosso o que for,não esconda nada da üestro é um crime seriíssimo e o senhor estaria encorajando os bandidos a repetirem a façanha se os ajudasse a se saírem bem dessa vez.

- O que ia dizer antes? - Rin tornou a perguntar. - Alguma coisa sobre sua experiência?  
O homem olhou para Sesshoumaru,que fechou os olhos suspirando.  
- Pela minha larga experiência, sei que os seqüestradores raramente mantêm suas promessas.  
- O que quer dizer? - Ela começou a tremer,sem querer acreditar no que o guarda sugeria com suas meias-palavras.  
- Mesmo que os senhores paguem não poderão ter certeza de ter seu filho de volta - Ele tentou falar o mais suavemente possível.

Ela cambaleou, o rosto inteiramente sem cor, Sesshoumaru pegou-a rapidamente nos braços. A cabeça de Rin caiu pesadamente sobre seu ombro olhou para o policial com furor assassino.  
- Por que vocês não podem ficar de boca fechada? - Ele levantou Rin nos braços e carregou-a para fora da biblioteca, o robe arrastando pelo chão.  
Deitou-a na cama e foi buscar um copo de água. Quando ela abriu os olhos ele estava inclinado sobre ela,olhando-a receoso.  
- O que vamos fazer Sesshoumaru?  
- O que tiver que ser feito. - Sentou-se ao lado dela na cama,passando o braço sob sua cabeça para erguê-la e fazendo com que mechas dos seus cabelos se espalhassem sobre seu braço.  
Em pequenos goles, ia fazendo Rin beber água e ela tossia, quando não conseguia engolir coração batia com força, mas ela se sentia fraca e seus lábios pareciam gelados contra o copo.  
-Não vou agüentar se alguma coisa acontecer ao meu pequeno James!  
- Sei disso. - Sesshoumaru falou suavemente, tirando o copo de sua boca e colocando-o sobre o o corpo para que ela se recostasse sobre ele, com a cabeça em seu ombro, afagou -lhe os cabelos com uma das mãos,o que lhe dava um grande conforto físico, que ela aceitava com ligeiro temor.  
- Ele é tudo que eu tenho.  
- Vamos trazê-lo de volta para você - prometeu, continuando a acariciar seus cabelos.  
- Acho que não conseguiria viver sem ele.  
- Como você acha que eu me senti nesses dois anos? - Ele levantou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos, olhando-a bem fundo nos olhos - Toda manhã eu acordava e me perguntava como seria outro dia sem você. Os dias foram intermináveis e as noites, verdadeiros infernos.  
- Sinto muito,eu... não pretendia fazê-lo infeliz.  
- Infeliz? Meu Deus,a palavra não chega nem perto do que senti, você nunca ligou para mim, não é? Se ligasse, não teria fugido daquela forma, por que casou comigo, se não me amava? Foi o dinheiro? Acho que não, porque você não parece se importar com praticamente com nada, tive que força-la a aceitar meus presentes.

- Dinheiro não traz felicidade, apenas facilita algumas coisas. - Rin suspirou,desviando o olhar do dele - É evidente que não me casei com você por dinheiro.  
- Por que, então?  
- Quando eu era pequena,minha família nunca parou muito tempo num lugar, tudo a minha volta estava sempre mudando, nunca consegui me sentir presa a um lugar ou a alguém, não me senti pertencendo a esse lugar, qunado você me pediu em casamento eu sabia que nunca ia me sentir pertencendo a você, que ia ser como quando eu era criança, mas eu não podia lhe falar sobre isso porque você nunca me dava atenção.

- Você nunca me disse -lhe um montão de vezes o que havia,mas nunca me ê se limitava a olhar-me com esses seus olhos azuis enormes e nunca proferia uma única e maldita palavra.  
- Tentei, mas as palavras não saiam. Não conseguia acreditar em você.  
- O que quer dizer com não conseguia acreditar em mim? Não podia acreditar que eu amava você? Como é que podia duvidar disso? Estava disposto a lhe dar a lua se você mepedisse, no primeiro minuto em que a vi, você nunca mais saiu da minha cabeça, não mais parei de pensar em você. Acordo de manhã e você é a primeira coisa que me passa pela cabeça, vou para a cama, você é o meu último pensamento antes de dormir, com você,penso em você,de dia e de noite. Como pôde duvidar do meu amor? Não consigo entender, Rin!  
- Mas até quando isto vai durar? - Rin chorava,a garganta apertada, dolorida pelo peso de tantas lágrimas reprimidas.  
- Até quando? Que pergunta mais boba é essa? Você não se deu ao trabalho de esperar para ver, não foi?  
Rin teve a impressão de que todo seu corpo se endurecia de repente para depois, pouco a pouco, recomeçar a sentir o sangue correr nas veias, pelo corpo inteiro enquanto repetia,várias vezes mentalmente as palavras de nao havia esperado, por medo, de que o amor de Sesshoumaru não durasse,preferiu deixá-lo a viver a amargura ao invés de ver seu amor por ela chegar ao fim.  
- Você quer dizer que foi por isso que me deixou? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, fofgo nos olhos e as feições cuspiam fogo. - Você então quer me dizer que fugiu por não confiar no meu amor por você?  
- Não podia acreditar...  
- Meu Deus do céu. - Sesshoumaru murmurava com o braço apertado ao redor dela pelos ombros sacudindo-a e curvando-se sobre ela, furiosamente. - Sua idiota, mas você está completamente louca. Não podia ao menos me fazer saber do que se tratava, o que havia de errado com você? Em vez disso preferiu me deixar esses dois anos em absoluto tormento por ter resolvido nessa sua cabecinha louca que eu deixaria de amá-la?

- Sinto muito - Estava aterrorizada com a violência do rosto e do tom de sua voz.  
- Eu poderia matar você. - Sesshoumaru ameaçou, sacudindo-a ainda com violência.  
Apesar de branca e trêmula, não fez nenhum esforço para se livrar, limitou-se a observá-lo, aterrorizada.  
Durante um momento ele também permaneceu observando o medo nos olhos dela, a palidez de sua pele e o tremor em todo seu corpo, para controlar-se,apertava os lençóis. Sesshoumaru acalmou-se finalmente e levantou, virando-se de costas para ela.  
- É uma pena você não ter aparecido nesses dois anos, é uma pena você ter sumido sem uma palavra sequer...mas ...pelo menos agora, você falou. Não há maneira de provar a você que eu a amo ou que vou continuar, que você não conhece as coisas mais elementares que envolve confiança, mas sua mente estreita não parece capaz disso - Ele virou e olhou novamente para ela com frieza. - Nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de deixar de gostar de você, Rin, mas agora, neste exato momento, acho que é possível - Virou-se e caminhou pelo quarto até a porta, saindo e batendo-a atrás de si.  
Rin ficou perplexa, em silêncio, fitando a porta por onde ele tinha saído e sentindo-se muito mal.

* * *

** Obrigada pelas Reviews**

** Dessa vez dei uma conferida e reparei os erros esperro que estaja bom ! **

**xD **


End file.
